disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Channel
Disney Channel is a 24-hour general entertainment television network in the United States that taps into the world of children through original series and movies, plus contemporary acquired programming. It is marketed to children of all ages. Currently available on basic cable and satellite, Disney Channel is part of Disney-ABC Cable Networks Group, and is managed by Disney-ABC Television Group, a division of The Walt Disney Company. The network is based in Burbank, California, a short distance from Disney's headquarters. On a global basis, it represents the most successful portfolio of kids’ channels, reaching 150 million subscribers in over 100 countries in the U.S., Europe, the Middle East, Africa, Asia Pacific and Latin America. Disney Channel Worldwide is comprised of 24 Disney Channels, eight Playhouse Disney Channels to be rebranded as "Disney Junior" in 2011 with a new channel in the USA in 2012 and nine Disney XD Channels. Through a partnership with Buena Vista International Television, approximately 70 Disney-branded blocks of kids' programming are distributed to third party broadcasters in more than 60 countries reaching over 600 million television viewers. Disney Channel properties continue to rapidly expand into new markets across the world, playing a key role in introducing the Disney brand to new consumers. Disney Channel is credited or has helped to launch or revitalize the careers of a number of already established and new rising young stars, including Hilary Duff, Raven-Symoné, Adrienne Bailon, Kiely Williams and Sabrina Bryan of The Cheetah Girls, Alyson Michalka (one-half of Aly & AJ), Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Brenda Song, Ashley Tisdale and more recently Zac Efron, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Corbin Bleu, Debby Ryan, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Jason Earles and Lucas Grabeel also olivia gratebatch among others. In January 2007, Disney Channel has nearly topped the charts as being the second highest rated network on cable television and is now currently the fourth most watched channel on cable television in this day of age. History Early years The channel's first programming day began on April 18, 1983 at 7:00 a.m. Eastern, on premium cable, with an episode of Good Morning, Mickey!, which featured classic Disney short cartoons. At the time, it's first logo (which consisted of a TV screen with 3 circles (two small and one big) aligned to look like Mickey Mouse's head in it was introduced during the launch date. Early programs shown on the network included Good Morning, Mickey!, Donald Duck Presents, Contraption, Dumbo's Circus, You and Me Kid and Welcome to Pooh Corner. The late night had The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet, and other programming. Disney also published a complementary magazine, The Disney Channel Magazine, which featured program information.The channel received a special citation from U.S. President Ronald Reagan in 1984. The Disney Channel programmed from 7 a.m. to 1 a.m. (18 hours) from its inception until December 1986, at which time it began 24-hour-a-day programming that month. During its early years, The Disney Channel imported several foreign animated shows and films, including Asterix (from France), The Raccoons (from Canada), and Paddington Bear (from the United Kingdom), among others. Change In 1997, Disney Channel took on a revamped look and dropped the "The" in the network's name, and split the network into three programming blocks—''Playhouse Disney, a block of shows aimed at preschoolers; 'Vault Disney, an overnight block that featured classic Disney shows that aired on the network since its inception and movies such as Zorro, The Mickey Mouse Club, and The Love Bug; and the most distinct block, running from afternoon to late evening, called ''Zoog Disney'', which was a programming block aimed at preteens and young teenagers up to the age of 15 —''Even Stevens, ''Lizzie McGuire, Smart Guy, The Famous Jett Jackson, So Weird, etc. Zoog Disney also connected Disney Channel viewers and the computer, giving it a MySpace.com-type environment by allowing kids to interact with games and see their screen names on television. The programming block also featured anthropomorphic characters called Zoogs. They began to carry break interruptions (not advertising commercials, but promos from the network). Only one of the three original programming blocks that were introduced in 1999 survived, and it was Playhouse Disney, which still airs from 6 a.m. to noon to this day. Zoog Disney and Vault Disney on the other hand, didn't survive the change of 2002, Zoog Disney didn't survive because of Disney Channel's remodelation of the graphics and network in 2002. Vault Disney didn't survive because of Disney Channel's termination of original Disney characters in 2002, part of Disney Channel's remodelation of its graphics and network, along with Bear in the Big Blue House, Out of the Box, PB&J Otter, and Rolie Polie Olie. A new identity While Disney Channel moved from premium cable to basic cable on January 1997, most of the design elements changed three years later. The Zoogs were redesigned, and a new channel logo (which featured a 1930s-era Mickey Mouse on a black Mickey ear-shaped TV), was introduced in 1997. In 1998, Zoog Disney was introduced to Disney Channel meaning they would have two logos, the "Disney Channel TV" logo, introduced in 1997, and the Zoog Disney logo, introduced in 1998. The two logos lasted from 1998 till 2002, when Zoog Disney was removed and Disney Channel introduced its current logo. From 2000 through 2003, ratings grew higher with such shows as Even Stevens, That's So Raven, Kim Possible, Lizzie McGuire and others. Lizzie McGuire became the network's banner show, and was the highest-rated program on the network. Reruns of Lizzie continued to outrate competing shows, including those from Disney Channel itself. This led to the termination of Vault Disney and all other classic Disney programming in September 2002. To complement the change, Disney Channel changed their logo at that time. Today's Disney Channel In 2002, Disney Channel remodeled itself once again introducing a new logo and graphics as well as program identification during programming. The Zoog characters and identity were dropped and the zoogdisney.com website was folded into Disney Channel's principal website. The channel has become well known in recent years for its Disney Channel Original Series. Today's Disney Channel runs original programming such as That's So Raven, which is the network's highest rated original series of all-time. http://www.nydailynews.com/entertainment/story/321197p-27465c.html That's So Raven made history as the first Disney Channel series to beat the 65 episode mark and get 100 episodes. Other hit shows on Disney are: Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Phil of the future and Kim Possible , (all four have been shown on ABC after debuting on Disney Channel, including That's So Raven), along with former ABC sitcoms such as Boy Meets World and Sister, Sister. Other shows aired by Disney Channel include: Cory in the House, The Emperor's New School, The Proud Family, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, American Dragon: Jake Long, The Buzz on Maggie, Naturally Sadie, Life with Derek, Shorty McShorts' Shorts, The Replacements, sonny with a chance and JONAS. There have also been many movies made such as "High School Musical" and The Cheetah Girls 2. The pre-teen programming usually does not heavily feature the "classic" Disney characters such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Pluto, and Goofy. This has proven effective in gathering ratings, such as nearly being the highest rated cable network in prime time of 2006, only beaten by USA network. Disney Channel has aired promotions for General Mills cereals, Yoplait, and McDonald's (Playhouse Disney) and Kellogg's. Though they are not regular commercials, they are tailored to Disney Channel as sponsors of Disney Channel. Other than these sponsors, Disney Channel's program breaks remain, for the most part, to consist mostly of promos for the Channel's programming as well as occasional promos for other Disney-ABC Television Group networks (except for the soon to be discontinued SoapNet), music videos and public service announcements promoting physical activity. Logos The logo normally appears in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. It is given a transparent look so that is is still visible while /also not distracting to the viewers. The only time the logo is given color (blue) is when a nmessage is delivered at the bottom of the screen. When certain seasons or holidays occur, the logo is "themed" when it delivers the message. This tradition began in October 2006. * In the month of October, a spider drops down from its web and touches the logo, causing it to deliver the message. * In November, a cluster of fall-colored leaves tumble to the logo as it delivers the message. * For early December-early January, snow falls on top of the logo, triggering the message. These changed in 2007. * In October, the logo swirls into the screen and fills with Jack-o-lanturns, in 2008, is filled with a full moon. * In November, a cluster of fall-colored leaves tumble to the logo as it delivers the message. * There were no themes for December and January. Disney Channel Logo 1983.png|The 1st logo of Disney Channel. Disney Channel Logo 1997.png|The 2nd logo of Disney Channel. Disney Channel Logo.png|The 3rd logo of Disney Channel. 190px-Disney Channel 2007.png|The 4th logo of Disney Channel. '''Bumpers Disney Channel uses unique bumpers between their programming. From 1998-2002 the bumpers featured live-action children and Magic Eye-esque themes with the Zoog Disney theme. From 2002-2007 was the current Disney Channel logo moving from different corners while an announcer said back to the show or what 2 programs were up next. On January 23, 2007 the bumpers were changed to an abstract atmosphere with ribbon theming and themed to the programs. Also, in 2007 the bumpers only say which show is next and not the next two shows as its predecessor, and almost the whole thing was revamped. Programming Series produced by Walt Disney Television or production companies unrelated to the Walt Disney Company used to make up most of the schedule, but with the explosion of Disney Channel Original Series, less of these series air on the channel. The only non-original productions airing on Disney (not including the Playhouse Disney lineup) as of September 2006 are Sister, Sister, Boy Meets World, The Little Mermaid, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa. Playhouse Disney still airs in the mornings from 6 a.m. until noon. Current schedule *Check out the entire Disney Channel Schedule *List of Disney Channel Original Series *List of Disney Channel Original Movies Returning Comedies are in dark blue; New Comedies are in green; finished comedies are in pink; movies and special programming or blocks are in yellow. All times are Eastern and Pacific (subtract one hour for Central and Mountain time). These times are for Disney Channel's Fall 2008 Schedule. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel_schedule Disney Channel Programming Blocks Halloween Events Starting in 2005, Disney Channel began airing Hauntoberfest. Every Night in October, Halloween Themed Movies aired, on top of new Original Movies. In 2007, the Hauntoberfest name was dropped, but the block remained. In 2008, Disney Channel's Wiz-Tober aired. Disney Channel Diner An opportunity to watch some of Disney Channel’s most popular shows weekdays at 6/5 central. . See That's So Raven on Monday, Phil of the Future Tuesday, Hannah Montana Wednesday, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Thursday, and then Life with Derek Friday. This block was added September 2006, and was dropped in May of 2007. Adventures in Comedy Cartoon comedy series added in Summer 2006. Examples of programmes could are Lilo and Stitch: The Series, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King’s Timon and Pumbaa, and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It was deleted in May of 2007. Fridays Again added in September 2006, this allows viewers to catch new episodes of shows on Friday and Saturday. On Friday, catch Hannah Montana and Cory in the House. The spot for Cory in the House was originally taken by The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. It was taken off in May of 2008. Saturdays This Saturday night block was added in September 2006 as a tie-in block with Friday nights. It featured new episodes of the animated series The Replacements and American Dragon: Jake Long. Now Kim Possible and American Dragon: Jake Long occasionally air new episodes in these slots. It was taken off in May of 2008. Summer So Hot Summer was added to Disney Channel in Summer 2005 and took place every summer with new episodes and movies. And, since then, every last Friday in July, Disney has had a special event. In 2004, the That's So Raven musical episode. In 2005, the 2-part episode of That's So Raven, "Country Cousins", aired. In 2006, That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana aired. This was a three-part crossover of That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and Hannah Montana. In 2008, Disney Channel aired Totally Rockin' Summer! Playhouse Disney Music Videos Recently, Disney Channel has now been shortening the commercial breaks in between shows so music videos can air. They have also been making shorter episodes. (By a minute or two.) This was added December 2006. 'Magnetude This was added to Disney Channel summer of 2004. It aired every Friday and it involved 4 magnets that would host the show and air brand new episodes of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Kim Possible, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, etc. It was soon cancelled. Movies Additionally, a movie is broadcast almost every night, but not necessarily a theatrically released feature film. Disney Channel airs new made-for-TV movies, called List of Disney Channel Original Movies (or DCOMs), about 8 to 10 times a year, and those are frequently broadcast during that timeslot. Circa 2000, Disney Channel claimed to produce a new movie each month; this only lasted throughout that same year. Recently As of 2007 Jump In! became the most-watched DCOM on its premiere, it brought 8.2 million viewers, beating ratings champion The Cheetah Girls 2. Its soundtrack became available January 2, 2007. However, High School Musical is the most successful DCOM in popularity and awards, with an Emmy Award win for Outstanding Children's Series; its soundtrack reached the number one spot on the Billboard 200 twice (on March 1 and March 22, 2006), and had shipped over 3.5 million copies. Out of those copies, more than 3 million have been sold by September 2006; it was certified Triple Platinum by the RIAA. High School Musical also sold over 2 million DVDs and its novelization went to the top of New York Times Children Book Bestseller list. The Cheetah Girls soundtrack was certified Double Platinum and the soundtrack to its sequel debuted at #5 on the Billboard 200 and was certified Platinum by the RIAA. The Cheetah Girls DVD was the first DCOM on DVD to sell over 1 million copies (certified Platinum). Both movies had multiple songs on the Billboard Hot 100 and iTunes charts. Occasionally, the channel will secure the rights to air a picture released by a non-Disney studio, most notably Warner Bros.' Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (along with its sequel, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets), Universal Studios's Beethoven and Columbia-TriStar's Stuart Little and Little Secrets which was owned by Samuel Goldwyn Films. They've also just released another non-Disney Christmas themed movie, the Polar Express. During the 1980s and 1990s, movies made up most Disney's evening and overnight schedule. It now only airs usually around 12 hours of movies per week, occasionally 14 or 15. A Disney Channel Original Movie used to air twice in the same night during its Friday night premiere; this tradition ended with the premiere of High School Musical. Most movies airing on Disney Channel usually run in the 95 to 105-minute range, promos included. Because of this, Disney airs filler programming following the movie: * If it lasts 1:25 to 1:35, an Original Series will air (Disney used to air syndicated series that aired on the channel). * If it lasts 1:40 to 1:45, a miniature episode of an Original Animated Series will air (most likely an 11-minute episode of an Animated Original Series). * If it lasts 1:50 to 1:55, either a music video or two, along with Disney Channel promos, will air, or an episode of Shorty McShorts' Shorts may run. In November 2006, the Disney Channel Movie opener was remixed. It was announced that a High School Musical 3 will be released on the big screen following the release of High School Musical 2 that will air on Disney Channel in 2007. The Cheetah Girls 3 was also announced but it is uncertain if it will have a theatrical release. Toon Disney Toon Disney was a "spin-off" of the Disney Channel. It borrowed many elements from the Disney Channel such as its logos and animated shows. Some recent Disney Channel originals that appeared on Toon Disney are Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, American Dragon: Jake Long, The Buzz on Maggie, and The Emperor's New School. Toon Disney ended on February 13, 2009, and was replaced by Disney XD. See also * Disney Channel Schedule * Playhouse Disney * Disney XD * List of Disney Channel Stars Official sites * Disney Channel International * Australia/New Zealand * Brazil * France * Germany * India * Italy * Japan * Korea * LatinAmerica * Poland * South Africa * South East Asia * Spain * UK * USA Corporate information * ABC Cable Networks Group page Category:1983 establishments Disney Channel